


爐畔夜談

by rastar



Series: 歲月靜好 [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 标题：爐畔夜談作者：rastar原作：Star Trek (TOS原初)配对：Spock/Kirk/Spock無差,清水Summary：TOS兩位爺爺在火爐邊閒聊，淡淡溫馨的小故事。





	1. Chapter 1

舊金山下了百年難得一見的大雪，銀白雪花覆蓋了這個古老而迷人的城市，街道上的人群在歡呼這稀罕的雪景，就好像耶誕節提前到了一樣，到處都充滿了快樂的氣息。

與大街上的歡騰截然相反的，Jim窩在他公寓的壁爐前的沙發上安靜地看著書，偶爾動手扶起滑落的老花眼鏡，客廳裡只有Jim翻動書頁的聲音和柴火燃燒時輕微啪答聲。

在如此靜謐且舒適的環境中，Jim卻微微皺起眉頭，或許是因為書上的字太小也說不定，最終他嘆了口氣，把書闔上只是坐著閉目養神。此時門口傳來自動門打開的聲響，Jim立刻從沙發上跳起來迎接，身手一點不減當年風采。

Spock 從外面回來，大衣的肩頭堆了一層細雪，Jim幫他脫去大衣並抖掉上面的雪花，Spock的臉頰及瓦肯特色的尖耳朵則是被凍得發綠。

「Spock，你怎麼把自己凍成這樣，你可以搭車回來的。」Jim一臉不贊同挑眉看著Spock，最後還是把手摀上Spock被凍僵的尖耳朵，擔憂，生氣，以及平安歸來的喜悅，這些情感從Jim觸碰Spock的地方傳來。

「以鑒於星聯總部與我們的寓所步行距離不過兩條街，搭車回來是極為浪費資源與不合邏輯的，艦長。」同時間瓦肯人發出幾不可聞的嘆息聲，那是對於別人來說，對於Jim，這種聲音就如同小貓歡愉的呼嚕聲，可愛而且清晰可辨。

「因為浪費資源而把自己搞的凍得半死，而要讓你重新暖起來要浪費更多能源才是不符合邏輯的行為，指揮官。」Jim的手沿著Spock的耳廓撫摸，最終來到Spock的臉頰上，硬是用拇指把Spock的嘴角扯出一個笑容，Jim的心情從微怒，無奈，轉為惡作劇得逞的開心。

輪到Spock不贊同的挑眉，眉毛尖端快伸到他的劉海裡面去了，配上Jim讓他扯出的笑容，整個畫面有種說不出的滑稽感，Jim忍不住笑了出來，那是Spock最喜歡卻也最不能理解的笑容，Jim笑到整個眼睛都瞇起來，他怎麼能為了這點小事笑的那麼開心呢？

Jim邊笑邊把Spock拉近他，給Spock一個人類的親吻，甜美而潮濕的親吻，伴隨著溫暖的擁抱，若是Spock講求邏輯的那一面他會說這個吻是多巴胺在腦內作用而產生的結果，但Spock人類的那面會說，這個吻代表了溫暖、安全、愛人，以及家。

「你真是凍僵了，快去洗澡吧，記得一定要泡熱水澡，我在壁爐前等你好嗎？」在他們終於分開的時候，Jim微笑著。

「如此浪費水資源是……」

「你再跟我講浪費是不合邏輯的我就把你的收藏品全都丟出去。」Jim瞇起眼威脅到。

「……是非常合理的安排，而且我將會依此行事。」Spock改口，默默在心中捏了把冷汗，雖然他知道Jim的威脅永遠只是威脅而已，他不會做出這種事的。

+++

Spock穿上Jim幫他放在浴室裡的瓦肯冥想袍，他已經向Jim多次說明瓦肯冥想袍並不是浴袍，但Jim總是以「反正這兩者看起來都一樣」的藉口，將他的冥想袍放在浴室中，不過Spock最後也沒有立場反駁他，畢竟他在冥想袍下也只穿了貼身衣物。

Spock離開蒸氣繚繞的浴室，臥房裡是一片漆黑，而Jim誠如他所說，在客廳的壁爐前等著他，Jim正低頭看著紙質的書籍，戴上眼鏡的Jim給人一種儒雅的感覺，沙發旁的小茶几上擺了兩杯飲品與一小盤的餅乾，Spock為此挑了挑眉，以Jim現在的身材實在不適合過度攝取這些食品。

「喔，Spock快過來，我也準備了給你的飲料。」Jim聽到Spock走路發出的輕微聲響，抬起頭對Spock說，他的古董老花眼鏡被拉到鼻樑前端，顯然目前的度數已經不再適合他，Spock曾多次勸Jim換一副新的眼鏡，或著換新的鏡片也可以，但Jim總是以「不想糟蹋McCoy的心意」為理由而作罷，感性壓倒理性的人類。

Spock走到被爐火烤的緩烘烘的沙發上坐下，這個溫度會讓他想到充滿沙漠的瓦肯星，他的另一個故鄉，他固然思念瓦肯，但他也承認從羅慕蘭帝國歸來後他第一個念頭是回到地球，回到他的Jim身邊。

「暖暖手。」Jim將其中一杯飲品交到Spock手中，是純白的牛奶，Spock嘗了一口，修改了他先前的判斷，是加了糖煮過的甜牛奶，人類對於享受生活的能力總是讓他感到驚嘆。

「來些餅乾吧，Spock。」Jim把裝餅乾的小碟子遞過來，兩片黑色的巧克力餅乾中間夾著白色的奶油夾心，餅乾被Jim整齊的堆成一座小金字塔，看來頗為賞心悅目。

「在我的認知中，此種食品是屬於人類幼童的零食。」Spock接過了盤子卻沒有拿起其中任何一片，盡管餅乾香味誘人。

「你小時候沒吃過這個嗎？」Jim將腿上的書闔起來，轉過身來專注地望著他。

「其中所含的巧克力成分之於瓦肯人，相當於酒精之於人類，因此不適合瓦肯幼童食用。」他的母親亦十分喜愛此種食品，時常託人從地球帶回瓦肯，Spock年幼時 Amanda也曾想喂Spock食用，卻被他的父親制止了，瓦肯人良好的記憶力使他無法忘懷他母親那個惋惜的眼神，他那時才真正意識到他和母親是不一樣的。

「所以你以前沒吃過這個。」Jim肯定的說。

「既然我已經脫離了幼年時期，再去食用幼年食品是不合邏輯的。」Spock解釋到。

「它在地球可不只是幼年食品，它的愛好者遍佈各個年齡層，我來示範一下它的吃法吧！」

「Jim我沒有吃過它，並不代表我不知道它的吃法。」他的母親曾多次示範如何食用，在她以為他不在的情況下。

「是嗎？但我還是想要為你示範一次」Jim對於某些事情的奇妙執著總是讓Spock無可奈何，Spock挑了挑眉毛，但卻沒有再出聲制止。

「轉一轉。」Jim小心的利用巧勁將兩片餅乾轉開，白色的奶油夾心完美的留在同一側。

「舔一舔。」Jim伸出舌頭玩鬧似的在夾心上舔了兩下，Jim如此孩子氣的一面並不時常被表現出來，畢竟他時常背負著全艦四百多人的性命，對於人類這是難以承受的心理壓力。

「泡一泡。」Jim將餅乾浸入牛奶中，並拿出來將之遞到Spock嘴的正前方，Spock只要張口就能咬下，Jim一臉興奮而Spock略為困惑的看著他，他剛才所表達語言中是否有句子讓Jim誤解他的本意，他其實並不想食用此類食品。

「此種體液交換是……」拒絕的念頭在他的腦袋轉了幾圈，最後他選擇一種較為婉轉的方式來表達他的意願，但Spock才剛開口就被Jim打斷。

「體液交換？說真的Spock這可是我們體液交換的量最少的一次了。」Jim快速抓住Spock的邏輯謬誤，Spock盯著Jim的笑臉張開了嘴讓Jim把餅乾喂入他口中。

「Fascinating.」原來是這種味道，Spock第一時間碰出這個想法，他終於嘗到了母親想讓他試的美妙滋味，浸入牛奶的地方柔軟綿細，乾燥的地方甜膩脆爽。

「很好吃吧！這就是為什麼永遠都不要停止去探索新的事物。」

「據我所知，此種食品並不是新的事物。」Spock不致可否的抬眉。

「只要你沒有接觸過的東西就是新的東西，Spock你需要多去發現，多去探索，就像我們以前做的一樣。」Jim再餵了Spock一片餅乾，甜甜的餅乾散在嘴中，滋味雖好Spock卻覺得過於甜膩。

「我個人並不會把探索未知的星域與嘗試一種餅乾混為一談，這兩者是截然不同的。」句子的末尾Spock自己拿了片乾的餅乾來吃，Jim則是聳聳肩將浸了牛奶的送入自己嘴中。

「有什麼不同呢？它們的本質是一樣的，是嚐新，是了解一個從前沒有接觸過的東西，你不應該侷限自己，看到你這樣我會很難過的，以前那個總是說著冒險是不合邏輯遇到新奇的事物卻還是衝第一的大副跑去哪了啊？你都不像你自己了。」Jim認真的面對Spock說，他很擔心Spock，除了旅途的風霜外Spock的臉色實在稱不上好。

「我相信是『不必要的冒險是不合邏輯的』，我在工作上有時也會嘗試一些新的方法與準則，所以我並不是沒有在”嚐新”的。」Spock喝了一口桌上那杯甜牛奶，但他不太確定那是不是屬於他的那杯，Jim用來裝牛奶的杯子是同樣的，而巧克力正在侵蝕他的判斷能力，Spock感覺有些困倦。

「我的意思是你應該去做你真正想做的事，開拓你的生活圈，或是去度個假什麼的放鬆放鬆，大使先生，不要老是只想著工作工作，又不是說稍微休息一下瓦肯就和羅幕蘭斷交了。」Jim捧起Spock的臉，拇指撫過Spock有些發青的眼袋，憐惜、不捨、淡淡的悲傷，顯現在Spock腦中，它們出現的那麼快，以至於Spock不確定那是屬於Jim的，還是他自己的情感。

「成為大使是我的真正想做的事。開拓新的生活圈是不必要且浪費時間與精力的行為，我對人際關係的需求並不像人類所需要的那麼多，現在的生活圈已經能夠滿足我的需要，至於度假，請我容許我提醒你，艦長，我目前已經處一個假期中，並不需要更多的假日，而對於瓦肯人來說進入休眠階段來作為休息的安排是比度假更為合理且舒適的。」Spock不自覺的提高了音量，他知道Jim說的話沒有任何的惡意，但是卻無法完美的控制自己。

「我不想跟你吵架，Spock，我只是關心你的狀態，你的精神並不是那麼好。」Jim抱住面前的瓦肯人，他所有能做的只有在Spock需要時擁抱他而已。

「原諒我，Jim，我只是為旅途奔波感到疲憊。」Spock將側臉貼著他的人類，雙手以人類可容忍的最大力度抱著Jim。

「我原諒你，但既然你做著你真正想做的事，那為何你還是不開心？」

我真正想做的事是陪伴在你的身邊，但Spock說不出口，他想要回到以前在企業號上的時光，在艦橋上陪伴著他的艦長Jim，總是處於發怒狀態的Dr. McCoy，專業且有著好歌喉的Uhura，總是精確地駕駛企業號的Mr. Sulu，聰慧的Chekov，總是待在輪機室的Scott，他想念這群不合邏輯人類，他想念那時的生活。

「我很想你，Jim。」但再多的話他也說不出口，最後他只說了這麼一句。

「我愛你，Spock。」Jim稍微退開，直視著Spock的眼，Spock從來沒有懷疑過這個事實。

「我知道，我也是，Jim。」Spock回應，他將食指與五名指併攏，Jim也馬上以同樣動作搭上去沿著Spock的手部摩娑，Spock回以同樣的動作，親吻止於Spock無力的將大半個身子靠在Jim身上，他似忽低估了巧克力對於他的機體的作用。

「Spock你累了。」Jim對於Spock毫無反抗依偎在他懷裡這件事笑開懷，Spock覺得笑聲所引起的Jim胸膛的震動很美妙，但聲音有些吵，他不滿的蹭了蹭Jim，惹的他笑得更開心，等Jim笑夠了以後，他讓Spock在沙發躺下來，枕在Jim自己的大腿上，Spock很滿意目前這個姿勢，它既舒服又非常靠近他的人類。

「我所做的是值得的。」Spock看瞇著眼說，Jim露出寵溺的微笑，將沙發上的小毯子蓋到Spock身上，恍惚間眼前的Jim的景象似乎與 Amanda重疊，他最愛的兩個人啊!Spock張口想要說些什麼，但又隨即忘記了。

「噓，就睡吧，祝你有個美夢。」Jim撥開Spock前額的頭髮，像是對小孩子一樣在額頭落下了親吻，Spock想要反抗卻敵擋不住睡眠的誘惑，Spock閉上了眼，沉入夢鄉。

THE END


	2. 小番外 收藏品

小番外 收藏品

Spock獨自在書房使用電腦。

「下一張。」(The Next.)他命令到，電腦顯現下一張照片，他必須要確認他的收藏沒已被任何人碰過，即使事Jim也不可以。

「下一個什麼?」Jim的聲音從門口傳來，Spock從容不迫的將螢幕關起，殊不知這樣的動作再Jim看來是標準的瓦肯「我從來不緊張」動作。

「並沒有什麼特別的，艦長。」Spock坐在書桌後，雙手交叉在桌上，無辜的看著Jim。

 

「你知道我可以趁你不在的時候開來看吧，但我並不想那麼做，所以你就現在讓我知道吧，我不會生氣的，如果你藏的是獵戶座火辣女奴的清涼照我們還可以一同欣賞。」Jim做到桌上輕窕的說，他最愛Spock但不表示他不能欣賞其他人美好的肉體。

「感謝你尊重我的隱私沒有那麼做，但是獵戶座女奴的議題並不在我的職責範圍內，我並不是在研究其相關事務。」

「那你在看什麼?看得你的臉都綠了。」Jim調笑到。

「星聯請我研究始制服更為強韌的方法，我正在研究資料。」

「研究資料也不用躲著我吧，讓我看看你的資料。電腦，顯示剛才的影像。」Jim走到Spock身後命令電腦，螢幕上跳出他在五年任務時的錄影資料，每一張影像上的他衣服都因為各種不明原因損壞而讓他露出了身體，他從來沒想過Spock會收藏這種東西。

「說謊可不是一種良好的行為，Spock先生。」Jim聲音冷淡的說到。

Spock的臉色頓時變得有些蒼白，他正想開口道歉，卻又被Jim制止了。

「你想看我的裸照就直說，我可以讓你看真人版的。」Jim一臉好笑的看著Spock。

「我很樂意聽從這個安排。」Spock最後這麼說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章是BE，不吃BE的可以不打開


	3. BE

爐火熄滅了，客廳中沒有其他的光源，唯一的是餘下焦黑灰燼中的點點星火，大衣上的雪融化在門廳積了一小灘水。

Spock獨自一人在沙發上醒來，雖然中央空調正常運轉但溫度仍是稍嫌低了點，他的身上並沒有Jim為他蓋上的毯子，瓦肯人知道，備用的毯子其實被整齊的疊在衣櫃底部，畢竟沙發並不是一個良好的睡眠之所。

小茶几上放著Jim的眼鏡袋，卻是平坦的伏貼在桌面上，Jim的古董眼鏡並不在其中，Spock記得，它消失在時間的洪流。Jim喜愛的古典偵探小說被擱置在眼鏡袋旁邊，皮製的書皮上面蒙了淡淡的一層灰，如此的沉靜，彷彿知道不會再有任何人去碰它。

Spock坐起身，將捲起來的睡衣拉平，不是瓦肯冥想袍，他不曾把冥想袍留在浴室過，洗浴後也不會穿上它。

Spock環視客廳，黑暗中只有窗外照進來的些許路燈照亮著，悄然深夜，路旁也無人群的聲響，Spock感到前所未有的空虛與孤獨。

我將會孤獨地死去。

Spock想起Jim曾說過的話，他應驗了他自己的預言。

人生而孤獨，也終將死於孤獨。

冬夜火爐畔與好友徹夜暢談，只是一個曾經有過的美夢。


End file.
